


One Day Too Soon

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as the people passed by with no sign of Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Too Soon

**Title** : One Day Too Soon  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : He watched as the people passed by with no sign of Ianto  
 **Characters** : Jack and Ianto  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Notes** : written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 272: Jump the Gun. As a mea culpa of the angst I bestowed upon you all the last two days, I offer this double drabble of fluffy goodness. I'll get to review replies for my other stories when I get home. I'm sneaking on at work...again. 

 

 

  
**_One Day Too Soon_ **

Jack hated to wait especially when it was something he was looking forward to. Ianto had spent the last three weeks in NYC on UNIT business that not even Jack was privy to. It was too long to not be able to see the one you loved despite talking to them on the phone almost every day.

The captain waited impatiently as the plane de-boarded, playing the Torchwood card to get past screening without a ticket. He watched as the people passed by with no sign of Ianto. After it was clear that Ianto wasn't on the plane, Jack got worried and immediately dialled Ianto's mobile.

The phone rang several times before someone finally picked up. "Hello," Ianto answered groggily.

"Hello? Is that all you have to say? How come you weren't on the plane?" Jack rambled, his fear and worry coming across clearly.

Ianto started to chuckle and a grin crossed his face, "Because I come home tomorrow. You miss me that much?"

Jack stuttered as he tried find the right words, "I umm...I wrote the date wrong. See you tomorrow. Love you." Jack did not realise he said those last words until after he hung up the phone.


End file.
